


when you're sober

by hhwgv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Non-binary character, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason’s heart was pounding in his chest and anger coursed through his veins as he stormed into the apartment. Usually, he didn’t mind living with Liam – they were neat and they always cleaned up after themself – but when they invited people over, their friends almost always parked in his spot. Most of the time it didn’t bother him that much, he’d just go and find a parking spot on the street, but today it was his breaking point. After failing a midterm and ripping his favourite pair of pants in the middle of a presentation, he’d come home to find his parking spot occupied and the nearest available parking spot on the street was a five minute walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're sober

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for twpocjune, as well as the _Boyd x Mason_ square on my rare character bingo card and the square _"I really hate it when you..."_ on my poc bingo card.
> 
> Liam is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns.

Mason’s heart was pounding in his chest and anger coursed through his veins as he stormed into the apartment. Usually, he didn’t mind living with Liam – they were neat and they always cleaned up after themself – but when they invited people over, their friends almost always parked in his spot. Most of the time it didn’t bother him that much, he’d just go and find a parking spot on the street, but today it was his breaking point. After failing a midterm and ripping his favourite pair of pants in the middle of a presentation, he’d come home to find his parking spot occupied and the nearest available parking spot on the street was a five minute walk away.

 

“Liam!” Mason yelled as he kicked off his shoes and walked through the door into the living room. “You know I really hate it when you…” his voice died in his throat as he turned the corner and walked into one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen.

 

Liam was on the lacrosse team at university and, as a result, they knew a lot of very attractive athletes. Mason wasn’t the biggest sports fan, but he _was_ a big fan of the people who played them. The man that he’d run into face-first was Vernon Boyd, one of the star lacrosse players. “Uh, hi,” Mason said awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

 

“Hi,” Boyd replied, his voice sounding bored. “How are you?”

 

“I’m, uh, I’m good,” Mason answered, his eyes following Boyd as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

 

“Really?” Boyd asked, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Because if my pants had split in front of a class of 150 students, I’d be pretty humiliated.”

 

Mason felt heat rushing to his cheeks. It was embarrassing enough that it had happened – but knowing that people who _weren’t_ in the class had heard about it was mortifying. “H… How?” was all Mason managed to splutter before Boyd mercifully cut him off.

 

“My sister is in that class,” Boyd explained before taking a swig of beer. “Anyway, I’ll see you later,” he said, tipping the bottle towards Mason before leaving the room.

 

Mason grabbed a water bottle before going into his room and pulling out his homework. It was a Friday night – he should go out and party or do something exciting, but he had a huge paper due Monday that he’d barely scratched the surface of. He pulled out his computer, intending to do some actual work, but instead he found himself stalking Boyd’s facebook page, going all the way to the end before repeating the same process on twitter. He had gone through over two years of tweets when Liam poked their head into his room for the third time.

 

“Hey man, are you _sure_ you don’t want to come out with us tonight?” Liam asked. “We’re going to ALT – there’s usually a lot of hot boys there,” they continued, knowing that was the best way to convince Mason to do anything. “You can finish your paper tomorrow. Come on, please?”

 

“Fine,” Mason caved in. Truthfully, he knew that he needed to get out of his room and stop the stalker cycle he’d started. He pushed himself away from his desk and closed his laptop, mentally preparing himself for a night out with a bunch of jocks.

 

Thankfully, college jocks were different than high school jocks. In high school, most of the jocks Mason knew were assholes – Liam being the obvious exception. But Mason had gone out with Liam’s college teammates a few times and actually enjoyed himself. They were all pretty cool with his sexuality and Liam’s gender identity, which made it easy to like them.

 

When Mason walked into the kitchen, he immediately had two shots thrust in his face. “Dude, you need to get on this level,” Stiles insisted, throwing an arm over Mason’s shoulder and laughing as he did the shots. Stiles cheered as Mason tried to ignore the burning in his throat. Mason was clearly the most sober person in the room – even Boyd seemed a little unsteady on his feet.

 

“Taxi’s here! Let’s go!” someone yelled and everyone headed towards the door. Mason grabbed his keys, making sure that the door was locked before following Liam to the cabs waiting at the curb.

 

They got to the club and Mason snagged a table in the corner. He sat down, watching as Liam and the rest of the lacrosse players made their way to the dance floor. He felt like he was too sober to do any dancing – he definitely wasn’t at the level everyone else was at and he felt more tired than anything else. He was in the middle of stifling a yawn into his drink when a few of the guys came and joined him at the table, Boyd among them.

 

“You’re just sitting here,” Boyd yelled over the loud music. “You should come and dance,” he suggested.

 

“Drink this first,” Mason replied, sliding him a glass of water. “Then I’ll come dance.”

 

Boyd took a few big gulps before slamming the glass back down onto the table and grabbing Mason’s hand. Mason stared at it in wonder as Boyd led him to the floor – maybe he was more drunk than he thought he was. There was no way this was really real. He did his best to enjoy it, whether it was a strange dream or not. Boyd dropped his hand when they reached Liam and the rest of the lacrosse players.

 

Mason did his best to join in and imitate their awkward style of dancing, but he realized that his previous assessment of his state was correct: _there was no way he was drunk enough for this_. The movement felt weird and he was too self-conscious. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him, but before he could turn to see who it was, there was a familiar voice in his ear.

 

“I thought you were good at dancing,” Boyd slurred, his breath hot against Mason’s skin.

 

Mason was going to prove that he was. His body rocked in time to the music and before he realized what was happening, Boyd’s hands were gripping his hips and they were moving together, their bodies close together. In a moment of boldness – and with the hopes that Boyd wouldn’t remember anything the next day – Mason turned so they were facing each other. Boyd grinned, his eyelids looking heavy. He was still beautiful, Mason thought.

 

Apparently, Boyd was feeling just as brave as Mason was, because he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Mason hesitated momentarily – this was everything he’d wanted since he’d laid eyes on Boyd but he could taste the beer and whiskey on Boyd’s tongue, reminding him of just how intoxicated Boyd was. He pulled away, putting a hand on Boyd’s chest to create distance between the two of them.

 

“You’re drunk,” Mason said over the music. “Let me take you home. I want to kiss you, but I want to do it when you’re sober.” Boyd mumbled something about being completely sober as he stumbled off of the dance floor. Mason pulled out his phone and texted Liam that he was going home. He wasn’t sure where they went – Liam had a tendency to disappear on nights out – but he trusted that Scott and Stiles would get them home safely.

 

The next morning, Mason was one of the first people to wake up. He poked his head into Liam’s room and wasn’t surprised to see them squished between Scott and Stiles. Only a few lacrosse players had stayed the night and Boyd was one of them. Mason wondered what he would remember, but he tried to push it out of his head as he made a pot of coffee. He was just pouring a cup when Boyd walked into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning,” Mason said before taking a sip of his coffee. He sat down at the table, unsure what to say or what Boyd would do.

 

Boyd grabbed a mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee, taking a seat beside Mason at the table. He stared down at the steaming mug for a moment. “I kissed you last night,” Boyd said so quietly Mason nearly missed it.

 

“Yeah, you did,” Mason replied awkwardly.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he continued, burying his face in his hands. “I just…”

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mason interrupted, his heart falling. Boyd regretted it. Of course he did. “You were drunk, I get it. People have done crazier things before.”

 

“I didn’t just do it because I was drunk,” Boyd told him. “I want to kiss you when I’m sober, too.”

 

“Oh, we–” Mason didn’t even remember what he was going to say before he was cut off by Boyd’s lips against his. This time, Mason kissed him back until they were interrupted by Liam clearing their throat from the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Also sorry if I butchered any of the characters - this is my first time writing Mason and I don't write Boyd that often! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
